Roaming Idea's
by dayfox96
Summary: Ill be placing my random ideas here.
1. Chapter 1

**Time travel is so awesome**

* * *

In which Naruto is born again this time in the distant past.

In which he meets a idealistic and cold girl named.

He decides to fight for her in the hopes she will not be consumed by her own dreams.

In which he finds what he so deeply desired in this first life.

As he watches the cold girl grow in to a woman with more than a desire for a shallow peace.

In which he fight for and beside the Woman he loves.

However at the end of his journey he finds himself returned to Konohagakure once again a 12 year old ninja hopeful.

Once again at the beginning of his career as a Konoha Shinobi Naruto must now deal with the results of his Sons Legacy

Ah. Hello again Aisuru otto*.

* * *

**1 .Loving husband**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time travel is so awesome**

* * *

In which Naruto is born again this time in the distant past.

In which he meets a idealistic and cold girl named.

He decides to fight for her in the hopes she will not be consumed by her own dreams.

In which he finds what he so deeply desired in this first life.

As he watches the cold girl grow in to a woman with more than a desire for a shallow peace.

In which he fight for and beside the Woman he loves.

However at the end of his journey he finds himself returned to Konohagakure once again a 12 year old ninja hopeful.

Once again at the beginning of his career as a Konoha Shinobi Naruto must now deal with the results of his Sons court

Ah. Hello again Aisuru otto*.

* * *

**1 .Loving husband**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who hasn't thought of something have something like this **=)

* * *

"_I'd say this building going to need to be expanded soon."_ Kakashi's first impression to new neighbors in Naruto's apartment building wasn't exactly charitable. _"More than one of them seems to have designs on my cute little student."_ A quiet but perverse giggle left the cyclopean jonin's lips at the thought.

To understand Kakashi's thoughts we will have to look back at the previous month. In which a ridiculous number of insane events happened so fast the others in the Shinobi force were coming up with their own insane theory's Ranging from Itachi Uchiha being gay and his clan not accepting his choice and killing Shisui ( who was his supposed gay lover) and Itachi killing the whole clan in retaliation. To relative tame things like wondering at Naruto's parentage aka wondering which time was it that Minato and Kushina finally conceived.( they weren't exactly subtle about their relationship, their former neighbors complained that they were Very um vocal and physical in displaying their affections for each other during the 5 years after the 3rd Great Shinobi War)

Shortly after the events of his teams infamous C rank gone wrong ending in the death of the Internationally feared 'Demon of the Mist' Momochi Zabuza his young apprentice a young girl going by the name Haku had pledged herself to his young blonde therapist of a genin; even going so far as to swear on her former mentors grave site to quote "Become his ideal servant in all matters."

Last Kakashi had heard the girl had become the subject of a joint project of several of the departments in anbu. Most notable being the Medic, seduction, and hunter corps.

Something about "That girl being too damn pretty for her own good." "And that much talent in Stealth and tracking can't be wasted we must cultivate her talent."

Shortly after they returned to the village with Sasuke raving in his own way about his newly activated Sharingan and Naruto being embarrassed about an older much more developed girl practically gluing herself to him. Naruto had come to him beaming about how there were now people living next door to him.

It had turned out after a bit of snooping done on his part that naruto's new neighbors were not only all women or girls but two of them were selling Konoha information on one of their greatest traitors in exchange for asylum and protection from any possible revenge incidents from their former master. Both held somewhat high ranking positions in the Village Hidden in the Sound. A village if what they were saying was true was entirely funded and populated by servants of Orochimaru.

Keton* no Kotohime and Tayuya of the South Gate those were the names of the two who had moved in the apartment down the hall from Naruto's own.

After the failed invasion of Konoha during the chunin exams during which even though they had fore knowledge of the invasion even the two former servant of the snake knew nothing of the numbers they with come with so they did the best thing and fought blind. Regretfully in the aftermath one of the leafs ninja clan had become all but extinct and the last survivor couldn't be combat ready anytime soon, not with her amazing genjutsu ability's being only recently unsealed after it was proved she wouldn't be a danger to others. His hyperactive knuckle headed student had even taken a liking to the shy Kurama clan survivor as he did all he could to help, be considerate of her situation, and even quiet down to keep her calm and happy.

In turn the girl often joined in their team training and assisted Naruto in train after the daily D rank mission. Slowly Yakumo was becoming more active and happy as she spent more time around a certain person. Thought the budding genjutsu prodigy was clearly still holding a considerable amount of enmity for her former instructor and by extension his colleague genin team.

Finally and most prudently in the eyes of the Village higher up's opinion a pair of twin girls from a neighboring town orphanage had been moved in to the building shortly after an off duty chunin discovered their abnormally large chakra reserves. Alone their high reserves wouldn't worry any one much but not but not only did both of these girls have the trademark bright red hair of the Uzumaki clan but they acted exactly like Kushina-sama did at that age. What's more The Hokage himself had a vested interest in these two girls' futures leading much more credulous to the theory of them being relations of Naruto. Fortunately for the village's collective sanity they seemed to have no interest in pranks of any kind. Kakashi himself thought Konoha wouldn't be able to survive two Uzumaki prankster acting at the same time they barely survived Kushina and Naruto own prankster tendency's.

After seeing firsthand the results of Narutos interaction with Tayuya and Kotohime in the form of naruto's brutal defeat of young Kiba in the prelims of the chunin exams. The Third in order to try to reduce the influence the two most dangerous of the new arrival's may have had over Kohona's jinchuriki had 'advised' Kakashi to move in the building himself and to 'convince' the other active genin squads of Narutos graduation class to do the same.

The results were as expected when you put a bunch of 12 and 13 year old in close courters add in rivalries, crushes, and general emotional immaturity it was a tragedy waiting to happen.

* * *

**Keton = hair release**


End file.
